She's all alone
by Eternalukyou
Summary: A lover quarrel turnered Violent, Miaka last cry for Tamahome, a icy good bye and a new name. Can Miaka live like this?


She's all alone  
By: Eternal Ukyou  
  
Disclaimers and notes: The song is done by Makana, a Hawaiian slack string player. He's very good, you should see if you can find some of his song.  
The FY characters do not belong to me, so do say I said they do cuse I don't feel like spending anymore time with a lawyer. They scare me!   
Alright, I'm obsessed with writing Nuriko x Miaka Fics, so sue me! If you people can write Chriko x Miaka Then I can write Nuriko x Miaka! :P Please don't flamew me for the vaulger Tamahome, I know he would never do this but it made for a good plot, and Flames will be used to heat ramen! :)  
  
~~~  
  
She has eyes that are hazel in color,   
  
Violet eyes watched the small girl run into the forest, he had hear the argument and almost felt the pain when her love laid a violent hand to her. It had been so unlike the two lovers to take a fight so far, unlike her to blurt out like she had, unlike him to raise a hand to her. Nuriko had never thought that in a million years Tamahome would hit Miaka, From the look in his turquoise eyes he could hardly believe it himself. It started as a simple disagreement and ended like this. -What was Tama-kin's thinking?- Nuriko wondered to himself. -He was the last person in the world I would think to take a angered hand and Hit Miaka with it. He was always gentle with her, always careful, always afraid he would wake up from this dream and she would be gone. He loves her... then why did he do it?-  
  
She has looks that reassemble no other. When tears fill her eyes a change can been see.   
  
Miaka didn't want to stop running, she had to get away. One hand on her hot face, her cheek burned with the pain of Tamahome's open palm. By definition he had literally bitch slapped her right in the face. Miaka was so scared, why? Why did he ever hit me? She wanted to know. She hadn't felt she hadn't done anything wrong and to have the man she loved more than anything lay an angry hand on her was the most tormenting thing to feeling. She was certain she feared him now. -I don't understand.- A small rock sent Miaka to her knees as her foot slipped on it. She sat there for a moment looking at the deep cut that had just been inflicted on her knees, and hole in her heart... the slow fading hand print on her cheek.   
"Tamahome... why?" She looked at her reflection in the clear river water. Tears ran down her face, covering her cheeks in the salty residue.  
  
These windows to her soul hint at shades of green.   
  
Nuriko watched Miaka hit her knees, he heard her rueful words.   
"Miaka-chan..." He whispered softly stepping out from behind the tree. She whirled around ready to defend herself. "It's alright Miaka, it's me."  
"Oh... Nuriko..." She sounded... hopeful? He moved closer to her and sat down in front of her, cross legged. The sorrow in her heart shone through her beautiful eyes that where all aglow with shimmering sliver tears. The tears of pain. Nuriko was remained of something his mother had told him just after Korin had died. 'The voice of sadness cries the bluest tears.'  
"Miaka... I saw what happened..." A gentle hand to a tear moistened face. "I never though he of all people would hurt you like that... I'm so sorry Miaka." Nuriko used his thumb to stroke her cheek softly.  
"I don't understand, he hit me Nuriko... he's never done that before. He once told me he's rather cut of his own hand than raise it in anger at me... oh Nuriko..." She threw herself into Nuriko chest, burying her face around the fold of his sweet smelling shirt.  
"Shhh Miaka, it's all over now." He gathered her in his strong arms and stroked her soft hair that had been let down earlier in the day. "I don't think he knew what he was doing, he would never hurt you, or mean to. I think he just got mad and lost it. I'm sure he regrets it." Miaka didn't reply, she just gripped Nuriko's shirt in clenched fists. "I know you know Tama-kins better than me... but he loves you Miaka, you know that. He doesn't want to lose you over one fight and I think he's afraid that he might lose you someday. He scared you'll have to go back to your world and he'll have to stay. He just as scared of losing you as I am."  
"Your scared?"  
"Of course I am, I love you Miaka. That last thing I want is for you to leave us. You made an impact in all of our lives. If you hadn't showed up I would still be waiting for his majesty to notice me, Tasuki would still be with those god awful bandits, Tamahome... would still be doing anything for money. You change all of our lives. I'm glad to be a warrior of the Suzaku seven if for nothing more then I met you."  
  
She has a heart that's been filled with gold only to be stolen and left out in the cold.  
  
"You know as well as I do Tamahome loves you. We all know it. He just lost it Miaka."  
"That gives his no right to hit me..." She bit her lip to keep from sobbing.  
"Agreed. But still..."  
"No, Nuriko! He hurt me! I- No matter what, no matter how mad you get, you should never hit a person you love. Never. I'd never hit him, even if I was mad. Never, ever. He shouldn't have hit me, it was wrong Nuriko. What if he dose it again?" She shook her head back and forth, her voice was shaky and uneven, broke in places by short breaths and sobs.   
" Your right Miaka. Your absolutely right. If he hit you... he no longer deserves you. A woman should never be stuck by any hand. You beauty is delicate Miaka, I know that." Nuriko only smiled as he held Miaka in his arms.   
  
Constantly she searches for a man one who'll giver her all the love he can.   
  
"Tamahome, This is your fault. You should have never raised a hand to delicate Miaka, you bruised her fragile body. Do you really believe you still deserve her?" Nuriko hold back the urge to yell at his friend.  
"I love her Nuriko, you know that!" He pleaded. He wasn't sure how to justify his action if at all.  
"Then why did you do it?" Nuriko threw his arms down.  
"I-! I don't know..." His voice suddenly became soft. "She just made me so mad, she threatened to leave, she said that she would just take a horse and start to ride and never come back to me. I was so afraid she would. I'm so scared that I'm going to lose her." He looked ruefully at the moist grass, then up at Nuriko's soft eyes.  
"You still had no reason to strike her. That the worst thing you could have done! Your only going to make her more likely to leave. Your such a pig headed fool! If she left what would become of the rest of us? Stop being so selfish Tamahome! We all need her! She's our reason to live, just because you mad at her doesn't mean you need to further injure her. She's already afraid of what's going to happen. She told me last night she was scared that when this is all over you'll leave her because you don't love her at all! Now she scared that you'll hit her again. All your doing is hurting her Tamahome, inside and out!" Nuriko's voice raised scornfully, shaking a finger, he was obviously angry at Tamahome.  
"I-" He couldn't think of anything to say to defend himself. There was no excuse for what he had done. Nuriko was right. "Maybe I should just try and stop loving her... it- it might be better for her... maybe she won't hate me if I leave her alone." He turned so Nuriko couldn't see the tears in his eyes. Nuriko felt bad for scolding Tamahome, but it had to be done.  
"It's your choice..." Nuriko took a step closer. "And I'll back you up all the way." He put his arms around Tamahome's shoulders and hugged him. The two stood there for a long time in silence. Tamahome wrapped in Nuriko's warm embrace, silhouetted against the silvery moon.  
  
She's all alone.   
  
Miaka watched Nuriko talk to Tamahome, she felt so alone as Nuriko's arms wrapped around Tamahome's shoulders.  
"So he abandoning me too."  
  
She's all alone.  
  
She didn't wait for Nuriko to return like he said he would. He took a set of Chriko's clothes and Hotohori's horse and set out toward the east. She didn't want to stay here.  
"Good-bye... everyone." A whisper, a tear, and her name was all the left. What she took was a lonely heart and a broken soul. She didn't know what was to become of her or where she was off to, she just knew that she was alone now.  
  
My love is all alone.   
  
Tamahome turned to face Nuriko.   
"Thank you... Nuriko, for setting me straight."  
"It's no problem, still friends, right?"  
"Right." Tamahome smiled a little. "I need to go apologize to Miaka... ask her if she still wants me or not."  
"That exactly it. Let her make the choice, I'm sorry if she chooses to hurt you. If she dose, give her some time and try it again. She's pretty angry at you and at herself right now." Nuriko began to advance toward camp.  
"I understand her being mad at me. I hope she can forgive me. I'll even let her smack me if it makes her feel better." A smiled returned to Tamahome's lips. As he walked along side his friend.  
"Miaka!" Nuriko called. The other senshi looked up. "Have you guys seen Miaka?"  
"I thought she was with you Nuriko! Noda!" Chiriri smiled sitting beside the fire, Chriko at his side.  
"I told her to go back to camp, with you guys."  
"We haven't seen her, Nuriko." Tasuki smiled approaching Nuriko. "But I'll see you to my tent." Tasuki slipped his hand around Nuriko's waist.  
"Not now, Baka!" Nuriko pushed him away.   
"If she's not here and she not with you then where could she have gone?" Mitsukake pondered. From the other side of camp Hotohori entered.  
"My horse is gone."  
"Miaka!" Nuriko took off running toward the horses. There in the soft dirt she was the hoof prints. "She left..."  
  
She's all alone.  
  
  
"Where am I?" Miaka looked around. Forest on both sides of the trail, ahead, a long drifting slop and there appeared to be a town at the bottom. "I'll go there, but first." She slipped off the horse and pulled it to the side of the road. Using the cover of the brush she changed in to Chiriko's robes. "They kinda fit." Then she let her hair down and wound it into a small bun. "There." Back on the horse she went and down the rolling hill. "I'm on my own now. I don't have Tamahome or Hotohori to protect me. I'm going to be strong. I will never be weak Miaka again... I'll be strong, I'll be brave... I'll be Fuuko." She smiled to herself as she walked the gentle stallion through the city gates. All around her people bustled. She seemed to have entered into the Marketplace. She dismounted and walked the horse behind her. People around her seemed not to see her and continue with there business. Yelling and talking and selling and buying. "I guess I'll have to get a job." There was a cart selling cloth, and old woman sat there alone. "Excuse me miss." The woman looked up. "My name is Mi- Fuuko Sou. I'm looking for a job. I don't have any experience, I was wondering if you could give me a job." She blushed feeling odd. The old woman smiled.  
"I've been looking for a good hand." She rose on her ancient shaking legs. "I need a strong back and a good set of legs to run errands for me. I can show you around the city, and you have a horse, that's good, you can take the back road to the other side of town when I need more fabric."  
"I'm very good at that. I hardly ever get lost! I'm very strong and I'm a good rider." She smiled brightly. -I'm not really lying I'm just stretching the truth a little.-  
"That great, when can you start?"  
"Now!" She was excited, her first try she had gotten a job.  
"Great, follow me Fuuko."  
  
Many times I've seen her passing by seeming to resist the urge to cry.   
  
"Excuse me, have you seen a girl who looks like this?" Nuriko held up the sketch of Miaka.  
"Sorry, haven't seen her, she a babe though." The man respond and continued down the road.  
"Excuse me ma'am-" Nuriko was cut off.  
"Get out of the way sir!" A girl in a pair of blue breeches and a plain white shirt with blue latches came riding though on a black stallion. Her long hair drawn in a braid. Nuriko recognized that girl any where.  
"Excuse me!" The girl kept riding, right past Nuriko and Tamahome who almost got run over my her cart full of fabric.   
"That was Miaka!" Nuriko exclaimed.  
"We gotta follow her!" Tamahome was the first to set out running after the fast moving horse. Nuriko soon followed. -I saw the look in her eyes when she saw us. That's why she sped up. She didn't want to see us. I know that look... She- she looked like she was going to cry-  
  
I have wondered how it might have been if she had chosen me over him.   
  
"Tamahome, wait!"  
"Why, Nuriko?"  
"What if she doesn't want us to find her, what if she just wants to stay lost?" His words where soft and far off.  
"We can't just let her do that, she has to summon Suzaku!"  
"She doesn't have to do anything."  
"We can at least try and talk to her, what's the worst that could happen. Nuriko, I know I hurt her but we've been searching for over a month, I need to find her, I need to apologize to her."  
"I don't think she cares anymore. Did you see the look in her eyes?" It was to late Tamahome was off again. He lost her once because of his foolishness, he wouldn't lose her again. -Why Miaka? Why didn't you just chose me from the start, if you had, everything would be alright right now... please Miaka. Come back to us.-  
  
But now she's all alone.   
  
Miaka hummed softly as she sorted though the seeming endless yards of cream colored muslin for her new dress. Natasha, the old merchant woman had promised Miaka, or Fuuko in this case, a new dress from it, Miaka was very excited.  
"Excuse me miss!" Tamahome approached the shop where Miaka sat. -Oh no! it's Tamahome! I'm not Miaka anymore, I'm Fuuko! I'll just play dumb.-  
"Hold on sir I'll go get the shop owner, I'm not allowed to sell you anything!" Miaka rose blushing like most of the other girl in he village would have.  
"Wait! Miaka don't play-"  
"What did you call me?" Miaka gave him an innocent look.  
"You know what I'm talking about. Miaka! Come with me." Tamahome took a firm grip on Miaka's arm.  
"Unhand me! I don't know who your looking for but you've got the wrong person! My name is Fuuko, I'm Natasha's assistant! Let go!" She pulled at his grip but he refused to give up. "Take you hand off me you ruffian. Natasha! Natasha!" Miaka called out to Natasha loudly, ignoring the look of pain on Tamahome's face.  
"Miaka... why?" His grip loosed and Miaka took the chance and pulled free just as Natasha came out.  
"What's wrong Fuuko?"  
"This man assaulted me, Natasha." Miaka pointed a finger at Tamahome and looked hurt. She held her arms as if he had hurt her badly.  
"You get out of here, you savage, before I call the guards on you! Assault is a serious crime in this city, especially to a young girl like sweet Fuuko! Be gone!" Natasha used her arms to try and shoo Tamahome away. He didn't want any trouble, so with a heavy heart he turned to go.  
"I'm sorry about that... Fuuko." He instantly disappeared among the fast moving bodies. -I'm alone again, the way it should be.-  
  
She's all alone. My love is all alone.  
  
"You just let her go?" Nuriko looked at him wide eyed.  
"You where right, it's what she wanted. So I let her be free." He covered his face with his hands. "It's all my fault." He held back his tears. "I love her so much... why did she have to leave? It's not fair Nuriko! She all alone now! And... so am I."  
"You'll never be alone Tamahome. Don't worry." Nuriko, how was sitting next to Tamahome, wrapped his arms around him. "I'll never leave you. I'll try my best to erase the pain that's in your heart. All you have to do is ask me to stay and I'll be with you forever." There was a long silence.  
"Will you stay with me?" He looked up a little.  
"Forever Tama-kins..."  
  
And I ask myself why?  
  
Nuriko watched Tamahome sleep. A different Tamahome. He had changed, he didn't seem as strong as he used to be, it was easy for Nuriko to lay him down like a child. He was to hurt to resist. -You did this Miaka, is this your payback? I hope you didn't plan on this... you are just as wrong as he is now. Why Miaka?-  



End file.
